roblox_scpversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yanaxulap
Yanaxulap/Yanuxalap 'is one of The Main Antagonists and The Bigger Bad in ROBLOX SCPverse Series. He is the strongest being in the Godverse. He is an Ancient Entity larger than the Godverse. He was one of the two beings that was always just there along with the True God. He created multiple powerful beings such as the Scarlet King, Cthulhu, Azathoth, etc. Yanaxulap can appear in many forms, his most known form is his alien-like form with large red wings. He is omnipotent and immortal, and can corrupt powerful beings. He wants to open up the Borders of the SCP Godverse to allow himself and his creatures inside. He can even access levels of fiction, similar to 2747, and is the most powerful being of all time, even the True God has been defeated by him because he has absorbed many powers. Trivia *He is the Main Antagonist in all of ROBLOX SCPverse phases. *Yanaxulap's Short name is Yan which means "One" from an Old English from the Past history. For his other name Yanmak, it means in Turkish "To Burn". Implying that word to burn had a meaning like. To burn the Continuum *He also has a game as a Titular Unseen Main Antagonist in it https://www.roblox.com/games/359483114/Yanaxulaps-Cave *Out of Universe, Yanaxulap will be confirmed to be The Main Antagonist in Rogers's ROBLOX Series: The Mythology Chronicles *He even has a true form, something similar to a lovecraftian monster *Although he is not called to be an Overreaching Antagonist, but he is still the bigger bad and the main antagonist still. The 4 overreaching villains will be known to be secondary. Quote *"This Godverse.. is just worthless.. this Godverse is full of tiny foolish bacterias that will soon infect other timelines. The population will grow and they will attempt to screw the many universes up. Humans should never exist. I feel the Scarlet King's Pain, existence is a pain full of inferioricity. But I'll soon make them pay the price, by causing Destruction back to them! I control the Cosmic Beings, I'll Make The True God Pay for his stupid idea.. Ill toy him around and make him open the Borders! When the Borders are opened, i'll make sure every tiny Bacteria is dead and everything will be remade of what I imagine in my vision for the Godverse! Cthulhu, the Scarlet King, my minions. We shall BATHE in the blood of the weak!" '-Yanaxulap planning to take over the entire Continuum *"We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again. Some sunny day" '-Yanaxulap's scary quote from Vera Lynn's: We'll meet again' Appearances in TCG series #SCP Foundation 3, 4 and 5 #Cthulhu #The War of Yan #Before the Foundation 1 and 3 #ZALGO #The Mythology Chronicles Season 1 #ZT2 Lost Tapes Revelations Season 5 #The Vampiress Girl (Limited Series) (Confirmed) #Yanaxulap (Titular/Confirmed) Gallery Yanaxulap - Copy (2).png|Yan Without Wings 0.jpg Yan's Front Side2.png Yan's Cave Painting.png|cave painting Yanaxulap's Armor.png Yanaxulap - Copy.png Yan's True Form.png|His True Form Yan Weakens True God.png|Yan defeats True God By Absorbing his powers 1st defeat 10.jpg|1st defeat Mouth of Yanaxulap.png|Mouth of Yan Tree Form2.png|Tree Form Power 2.jpg Power 6.jpg imageedit_1_6010244827.png Yan's Aura form.png|Aura Form Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Earth-616) from Chaos War Vol 1 4 0001.jpg|Backup form Salute.png|Salute Pose Salute.png Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:OC's Category:Titular Characters Category:Yanaxulap Category:Mythology Chronicles Characters